International Relations
by life among the dead
Summary: Or in which relations most definitely occur and international members are very present. JeexZukoxHakoda. Rated M for a reason.


"So I've been wondering," Zuko said one night, sprawled out on a divan with his head in Jee's lap. "If you would be interested in taking a third person into bed?"

Jee choked and looked down at Zuko from the scroll he had been reading. He looked surprised, but then his face settled into a typical mild frown.

"Am I not enough for you anymore?" he asked dryly. Zuko smiled and lifted his hand to caress the older man's jaw.

"You are," he said. "But …uh, well, there's something I want to try."

"Something that necessitates three people?"

This might be harder than he had first thought. Jee had become rather possessive once the war had ended and Zuko had invited him to stay in the palace as his …well, the official title was Captain of the Guard or some such thing, and Zuko had given him a promotion to Commander before having Jee retire from the Navy, but the man seemed to double as a body guard most of the time. He had been more than gracious towards Mai, but it had been months since Zuko had last seen her and, well, he supposed both of them had gotten used to having just one another.

"Um, yeah. It's nothing personal – I just, I came across it and it, uh, looks interesting."

"What exactly do you want to try?"

Zuko licked his lips and wished he had thought to sit up before starting this conversation. Instead he looked past Jee and out the window behind him; the night sky was lovely.

"Um, well, double penetration," he muttered, cursing the heat that rose up in his face. Even though he wasn't quite looking at Jee, he could still see the man's jaw drop and Zuko swore he would destroy Sokka the next time he saw him. There had been absolutely no reason to go searching through the library for sex scrolls, no matter how hilarious it might have turned out to be.

"You…" Jee's voice had gone a little hoarse, but Zuko wasn't entirely sure if this was a good or bad thing. "You want to try double penetration."

He sounded like he was going into shock. Zuko let his hand fall and rubbed a little at Jee's chest.

"Yeah," he managed. "I do. Just once."

Jee continued to stare at him. Zuko bit his lip and then reminded himself that biting his lip was a terrible habit for the Fire Lord to have and that he needed to stop.

He didn't.

"Just once …spirits, Zuko, that's …why? How did you even hear about that?"

"Do you seriously think I live in a bubble?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms with only some difficulty. "I told you, I found a scroll in the library. Sokka was …on an adventure and came across it."

"I thought he had a girlfriend."

"He does," Zuko said absently. "But he's easily entertained and he wanted to know how it worked."

"And he thought you would know?" Jee asked disbelievingly. Zuko shrugged as best as he could considering his position.

"I have a male lover and happened to be within walking distance at the time. Does it matter? I looked into it further and I really want to try it. It looked hot."

Jee inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he looked like he had realized something.

"I understand," he said gently, and Zuko felt his lips turn up in a smile. "This is about Lady Mai, isn't it?"

"What!? No!" Where did he even get that idea? He hadn't been really happy when Mai proposed the break, to be sure, but he understood, he really did. He was still positive that she was the only woman he would ever love, but if there was someone else who could make her happier –

Well, it would hurt. But he would understand. And he would support her in that.

Besides, he thought, looking up at Jee. He had missed the companionship of the older man and relished the new closeness they had developed after the war. He liked Jee just about as much as he liked Mai, which said a lot because he would have liked to marry Mai, one day.

"It isn't!" he exclaimed. "We decided on the break mutually and I understand why she wanted it. I'm fine now. I just want to try this because I'minterested in it."

Jee did not look like he believed Zuko, nor did he look like he was interested. That was pretty disappointing, because Zuko had really wanted to be fucked by two men at the same time – it seemed like the absolute hottest thing in the world and it needed to be tried just once. Just once, and he would never force Jee into it again.

"Why?" Jee asked, and Zuko sighed before he could think better of it. How could he make it any clearer?

"Because," he said slowly, trying to figure out the best approach. "Because it feels really good when you fuck me. I like it a lot. And a second person inside would be…" He didn't even have words for that, actually.

Jee frowned down at him and set the scroll aside.

"You really want to try it that badly?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, starting to feel a little guilty. "I mean, if you really don't want to, we don't have to. I just …I really want to try it. Just once."

Jee sighed and dropped a hand onto Zuko's head, running his hand through his hair.

"I've never tried it," he admitted, and Zuko tried not to smile lest Jee decide they really weren't going to try it.

"Just once," Zuko said again. "I just want to try it once, and I'll never make you do it again if you don't like it."

"Did you have anybody in mind?" Jee asked, and that was as good a victory as Zuko was going to get. He allowed himself a small smile and laid his hand over Jee's, where it rested on top of his head.

He then realized that he did not, in fact, have anybody in mind.

"Um, well, no," he said apologetically. Jee sighed. "I wanted to wait and see how you felt about it! Then we could choose somebody you approve of."

Jee looked at him with something very close to pity.

"I am not willing to share you with any of the men I know," he said bluntly. It was difficult to keep the pleased grin from spreading across his face, because it felt good to hear things like that come from Jee, and that was counter-intuitive to what Zuko wanted to achieve.

"Then who would you choose?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Zuko realized that he did not, in fact, know many adult males he would be willing to sleep with.

"One of your …friends? The Water Tribe boy…"

Zuko nearly retched.

"Sokka!? No, oh Agni, no! That's disgusting!" Zuko glared at Jee and refused to think about how nice Sokka's shoulders had looked last week, when they had been sparring. "He's like – a brother!"

Silence reigned once again. Aang was not even up for discussion, largely because he was underage, the Avatar, and Katara would murder Zuko for even uttering the words in his presence.

Zuko tried very hard to think of other men he knew, other than his courtiers and advisors and secretaries. He sort of knew Haru, but maybe not well enough for a threesome. Besides, his moustache had made Zuko uncomfortable for a variety of reasons.

"…I'll think of someone," Zuko said eventually. Jee chuckled and looked far too pleased with himself. Like hell Zuko was giving up now that it had been brought to the table. He would find somebody even if it killed him. He would even go to Sokka and Toph for help, if he got desperate enough.

"Let me know when you do," Jee said. "I'm not going to do something like that with just anybody."

"I will," Zuko promised him. "Just wait, I'll find someone…"

* * *

They didn't ever agree on a third person suitable for the job, though. Jee had suggested Sokka once more, when Zuko had tentatively broached the subject again. The topic had been dropped quickly because while Zuko definitely thought that Sokka was attractive, he was also Sokka and like the brother he had never had. It was almost as bad as suggesting Toph – well, no, it would have been worse if Jee had suggested Toph.

He didn't really know anybody else, he realized. He refused to ask Ty Lee for suggestions and Mai was in the Earth Kingdom, last he heard. He didn't really want to mention a threesome concerning him and double penetration to her anyway, because it didn't seem quite right and he had a sneaking suspicion that Mai would outright laugh at him when she found out what he wanted. The girls were out of the question because he wanted to be fucked, not to fuck. And he firmly refused to entertain both what Katara and Toph could or could not do with their bending because that was disturbing and he had already decided there was exactly one woman in the world for him and, well, he would have to deal with the issue of an heir later, if Mai didn't want him after all.

So the topic generally fell flat and even though Zuko thought about it pretty much every day, he didn't bother bringing it up with Jee, instead deciding that he would when he found a suitable partner. Jee, for his part, occasionally asked if Zuko had found his candidate yet, but the answer was always no. Zuko had the distinct feeling that Jee was pleased with this.

And so the months went by, until Zuko – and by extension Jee – were invited to visit Katara and Aang in the South Pole to see how the rebuilding was going.

Jee had made it loudly known that he hated the South Pole and had only bad memories of their earlier arctic expeditions, but after some cajoling and bribery Zuko managed to convince the man to accompany him on the trip. Jee was his bodyguard, after all, he couldn't just let Zuko sail the seas all alone and without protection.

It hadn't really worked when he had tried that angle though, it had only made Jee laugh, really. But the man had relented and said he would join Zuko if they took a nice ship that kept things warm and he got to share the Fire Lord's bed.

As if he would be sleeping anywhere else.

So they had made the trip to the South Pole, which had been largely uneventful save Jee's reminiscing about their prior trips and describing in vivid detail just what a little shit Zuko had been then.

Katara and Aang had been cheerful and genuinely pleased to see Zuko, which was maybe one of the nicest things he had ever experienced – it felt good to have people miss him and welcome him and smile at him after months of absence. Jee's own reception was fairly pleasant and Katara seemed far less judgmental. Although that might have been because of her involvement with Aang; the two of them were far too sweet and committed for their age.

They stayed in the South Pole for nearly two weeks; near the end Jee had started his complaining again and even Zuko had to admit that he missed his own bed. Katara and Aang had done a wonderful job rebuilding the town and helping it grow into a city, and there were beds instead of rolls, but still. Home was home, and Zuko was fond of the Fire Nation and the Caldera and the balmy warmth they were blessed with.

"I was thinking of going to Kyoshi Island to visit Sokka and Suki," Hakoda had admitted on their last night. "It's been months since I last saw them."

"Come with us," Zuko had offered casually. "It's not a huge imposition to stop by Kyoshi on the way. Besides, I haven't seen them in ages."

He had felt Jee's fire flare just slightly at that and had glanced at the older man, but he seemed largely entertained by a conversation with Aang, who was gesturing animatedly and using airbending for effect. It warmed Zuko's heart to see the people he cared about most on such friendly terms with one another and he smiled before turning back to Hakoda.

"Really, it's no problem at all."

Hakoda agreed, of course, because it would have been stupid not take the offer, and it was settled that there would be a stop at Kyoshi Island, even though Jee sighed long-sufferingly.

* * *

It took Zuko an embarrassing three days before he realized he had invited the perfect man for a threesome onto his ship.

Widowed, attractive, Water Tribe, into women and men if Sokka was to be believed. Suki swore that there was something about the Water Tribes because they were amazing in bed and Zuko had gagged because Sokka had been grinning proudly at that and Zuko so hadn't needed to know that. But Hakoda was not Sokka, which was good. In fact, Hakoda was perfect because of the fact that he was Sokka's father and one day, one day Zuko would hold it over Sokka's head. For the time being, it would be delicious to look at Sokka and think I had sex with your DAD whenever Sokka became too annoying.

Yes, Hakoda was perfect.

It was inappropriate for the Fire Lord to run through his ship in search of his Commander, who seemed to have problems reconciling to the fact that he was no longer the captain of the ship and could now relax. So he settled for walking quickly until he found Jee out on the deck, looking out over the ocean and talking to one of the sailors, a fairly young man who would have made Zuko feel jealous if he had been a few years younger.

Now, though, he strode up and smiled at both of them before remembering he wasn't really supposed to smile at his subordinates and that in his rush, he had forgotten to put his hair up.

Well, whatever. He could do what he liked.

"Commander," he said to Jee, nodding at the Pikeman. "I need to talk to you."

Jee raised his eyebrow in a smooth motion that Zuko found vaguely hilarious.

"Right now, sir?"

"Yes, right now. It's important. Pikeman Wei, you don't mind, do you?"

That was the dumbest thing Zuko might have said in at least a week, but Wei took the question in stride and smiled at Zuko before bowing.

"Not at all, my lord." He bowed once more, nodded at Jee and then took his leave. Zuko waited until he left them alone on the deck and then grinned at Jee.

Jee frowned at him, but Zuko didn't let this deter him.

"Hakoda!" he said excitedly. Jee stared at him with an expression of mild confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hakoda," Zuko said again. "He's the perfect third! The Water Tribes practice polygamy and from what Sokka's said he sleeps with men fairly often. It'll be a casual fuck for him and he's hot. What do you think?"

Jee blinked slowly and fixed Zuko with a very confused and faintly amused look.

"I thought that was why you offered to take him to Kyoshi in the first place."

Zuko felt his jaw drop a little.

Well. That was kind of embarrassing.

"Did you really only just realize it now?" Jee asked, his mouth turning up at the corners in amusement and Zuko did his best to school his features into a stern expression, crossing his arms.

"I do think of things other than sex, you know."

"I know," Jee said. "I just thought, well, he seems like someone you'd want."

That, Zuko thought a little wryly, was a strange way of saying that Zuko might have a thing for older men.

"I didn't even think about it until ten minutes ago," he admitted. "But I really think he would be good. He knows how to be discreet."

Jee's tentative smile had faded and he was looking at Zuko with a strangely serious face, which wasn't necessarily all that unusual, but Zuko was still getting the impression that the other man wasn't really on board with the idea.

"If you think he'll agree, then I suppose so," he said slowly.

"Just once," Zuko said quietly. "Just this once, and I'll never ask you to again."

"I know." Jee sighed and moved his arm like he was going to reach out for Zuko, but then thought better of it. It wasn't necessarily a secret that the Fire Lord preferred to spend his nights with his former lieutenant-turned-bodyguard, but there was a certain level of propriety that Zuko had to maintain, lest his advisors die of shock. Public affection was not an option for them.

"Thank you," Zuko murmured. "I'll make it good for you, I promise. You won't regret it at all."

"Don't worry about me so much," Jee said lowly, and Zuko looked up at him. The older man was still taller, not by so much anymore, but enough that he probably always would be. That was okay, though. It was familiar, looking up at that face. Zuko liked it. "This is for you."

"And you," Zuko said firmly. "You'll like it. I'll make sure you do." He was tempted to hug the man, but he didn't doubt that somebody was watching somewhere and he had overheard some of the younger sailors gossiping about him and Jee more than once.

"Go talk to him," Jee said instead, smiling a little at Zuko. "You haven't even asked the man if he'd be willing, have you?"

"No, I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it first." Jee's face softened at that, and his smile spread a little. He reached forward and squeezed Zuko's hand quickly.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

* * *

"Hi, Hakoda. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

Zuko stood in the doorway of Hakoda's cabin, waiting to be invited in. The man looked a little puzzled, but nodded agreeably and moved to open the door wider, so that Zuko could enter. He glanced around the room quickly before deciding it was perfectly fine for his best friend's father and then smiled as Hakoda slowly sat down on the bed, gesturing for Zuko to take a seat in the chair.

"What did you want to talk about, Zuko?" That was what Zuko liked about Hakoda, he thought happily. He liked that the man wasn't cowed by the title or the birthright or anything about Zuko at all. In fact, he tended to speak to Zuko more like a parent would, which was kind of nice and surprisingly refreshing.

Zuko thought that it might say a lot about him that he was going to ask a vaguely parental figure into his bed, but decided that he didn't want to think about that.

"Ah, well. It's a sort of …personal question I have," he paused and looked at Hakoda, who smiled at him encouragingly. Right. Jee would never let him live it down if he wimped out now, after all that talk about it.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in a threesome with me and my …uh, lover."

He firmly refused to believe that he was blushing as he watched Hakoda's eyes widen almost comically.

"You – what?"

Zuko cleared his throat nervously and clasped his hands in his lap. He was the Fire Lord. He could certainly ask this man to join him in bed.

"Well, there's something I want to try, and it took us a long time to even figure out who we trusted, but. Well, I think …I'd like you to join us, because I think you're very good looking and that you would be good in bed and I trust you, so, uh, yeah."

Hakoda stared at him some more and Zuko decided that his own hands were far more interesting than the Water Tribe man's expression.

"You …want me to have a threesome with you."

"Uh, yes."

"You…" Hakoda trailed off for a moment. "You're still with …Commander Jee, yes?"

It was always nice to hear Jee's shiny new title, Zuko thought distractedly. He took a deep breath before lifting his gaze to look the other man in the eye.

"That's right. And I – we decided that if we were to do this, you would be the best person to consider. Like I said, I trust you."

Hakoda licked at his lips and Zuko vaguely congratulated himself for choosing such a good-looking man.

"And what was it that you wanted to try?"

"Oh, well …double penetration."

There was a very telling silence and Zuko busied himself with staring at the wall just past Hakoda's shoulder. As long as he didn't make eye contact he wouldn't have to accept that he was blushing terribly.

"You…" Hakoda's voice died completely and when Zuko did look at him it was just time to see his throat work desperately and yes, Hakoda wasdamn hot, this was a fantastic decision. "You want to be fucked by two men."

"…Yeah." His own voice had gone hoarse and he firmly tried to keep from imagining both Hakoda and Jee taking him at the same time. That was way too much to handle. "I do. Just once, I'd like to try it. Jee said he hasn't done it either."

"And he's willing to?" Hakoda asked knowingly. "He seems quite …protective of you."

That was a mild way of saying Jee was a possessive bastard who was in love with the fact that he regularly fucked the Fire Lord. Granted, there were years of history between them and Zuko couldn't write their relationship off like that because it was intense enough to rival the one he had had with Mai.

"He is," Zuko said slowly. "He's willing to try it."

Hakoda buried his face in his hands and Zuko felt his heart sink. That didn't look good.

"And you want me because you trust me to…"

"To be discreet. To be careful, as well. You're an experienced man and, uh, Sokka's told me a little about your culture. Er, sort of." Hakoda snorted and moved his hands away, grinning a little at Zuko.

"Did he really?"

"Well," Zuko muttered. "Suki did too. They found a whole bunch of scrolls in the library and things got a little …out of hand."

Hakoda really did laugh at this, which made Zuko smile a little. Maybe he wasn't as opposed to it as Jee was.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," he asked wryly. "I do have experience with men. It's common to take comfort in your brothers when there are no women."

"That's what Sokka said," Zuko admitted, feeling a little more confident with the turn in the conversation. "I thought that you would be best because of that. And because you're really hot, and I know Jee thinks so too." He didn't, in fact, but he was sure Jee would agree once he saw the man naked.

"Thank you," Hakoda said with obvious amusement.

"I really do trust you, as well." He did, much more than he trusted, say, Sokka, to keep his mouth shut about these sorts of things. He also trusted Hakoda to take it as a casual thing and not as something particularly deep or emotional.

"I can't deny that I'm interested," Hakoda said slowly. Zuko felt his heart begin to pound and it was a struggle to keep his face from splitting into a grin. "But I do worry – I can see that you're fine with this. But is Jee?"

"I think so," Zuko said. "I think he will be, if we do things right. If we make him comfortable first I think things will be a lot easier for him."

"Comfortable how, exactly?" Hakoda asked, and Zuko grinned a little then.

"Let me tell you," he said lowly. "About his weak spots. If we make him feel good first I guarantee he'll be fine with just about anything afterwards." It was a little surreal to be discussing pleasuring his lover with another man, but also a little exciting. Yes, he wanted to do this because he wanted to try double penetration. But that didn't mean that he didn't want Jee to enjoy himself – he did, very much so, because Jee was making a sacrifice for Zuko's sake and that was – well. Zuko needed to repay him for that.

And he had heard a lot about Water Tribe's mouths – Suki never shut up about it, actually. They would make Jee moan.

"Okay," Hakoda said. "I suppose I'm in. Tell me when and how you would like to do this."

* * *

Zuko smiled at Hakoda when he opened the door and gestured for him to come in. He worked to squash a flare of nervousness and consoled himself with the fact that Jee was even more nervous. Hakoda didn't seem quite comfortable yet either. That was okay, this would be fine. Zuko knew it would be. They just had to get used to everything, first. To each other.

"Hi," Zuko said a little breathlessly, turning halfway so he could look between Jee, who was looking distinctly unhappy, and Hakoda, who looked a little apprehensive.

"Hi," Hakoda said a little wryly, giving Zuko a small little smile. That was good, that was encouraging. Zuko smiled back and then turned to Jee, who was, as expected, not smiling.

Right. They were all here now. They were going to have sex together and Jee and Hakoda were going to fuck Zuko at the same time. It was going to be hot.

But they needed to get Jee to unwind first. Yes, that had been the plan. Make Jee feel good before moving on to bigger and better things. By the way it looked, it seemed as though Zuko was the one who was going to have to do the leading, because both men were staring at him expectantly and okay, that was fine. This had been Zuko's idea, after all. He could do this.

He shot Jee a reassuring smile before turning a grin on Hakoda.

"Jee's a little tense," he said, feeling a little more hopeful when Hakoda smiled knowingly. Yes, they had discussed this. It would be just fine, they could do this.

"I'm not," Jee said uselessly. Zuko shared what he hoped was a significant look with Hakoda and turned to his lover, grinning all the while.

"Oh really?" Zuko tried to saunter, although he was uncertain if he was successful. Jee was looking a little stunned though, as Zuko sat on the bed and smiled at him, grasping the older man's jaw with his hand. "Because you look a little tense to me, commander."

Jee tried to glare at him, but it was hardly effective. Zuko smiled at him and then at Hakoda.

"Relax," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Jee's jaw. "It's going to be fine. I'll make you like it."

"I told you, it's fine," Jee said gruffly, but they had known each other for years and he was tense, he was so very tense and nervous. Zuko pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"It is," he agreed. "You're going to like this. It's going to be very, very good. Just let us take care of you."

Jee opened his mouth to protest, but Zuko cut him off with a solid kiss to the lips, moving in quickly and licking around the path of the older man's lips. He pressed against Jee's chest until they were falling back against the bed and he held Jee there, kissing him insistently. It would be good.

"We're going to make you feel good," Zuko said again. "Before we do anything else. So just enjoy it." Jee said nothing and Zuko smiled at Hakoda before rolling himself overtop Jee and kissing him again. It wasn't often that Jee laid back like this and just allowed Zuko his way – he tended to be more responsive, more active. Nerves, hesitance, likely – well, that would be fixed. Zuko was certain of it.

He felt the bed dip beside them and grinned into Jee's mouth. He bit at the older man's lip and pulled away so he could grin at Hakoda, whose eyes had gone dark with lust. Yes, this would be just fine.

Zuko wanted to kiss the other man. He wasn't certain how Jee would feel about that, but Hakoda was hot. So he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the Water Tribesman's lips, pressing insistently when Hakoda froze. He didn't understand how he had wound up leading things, but there was something distinctly heady about the control he wielded over the two men. They were both waiting on him; both waiting for his approval and that was hot as hell.

He felt rather than heard Jee growl. Pleased, he pulled away and kissed him instead, humming in approval as Jee opened his mouth and very firmly took control of the kiss, which was just fine with Zuko. More than fine, actually. He moaned happily as Jee slid his arms around him possessively. There was another hand in his hair, one that lacked the heat of a firebender, so it must have been Hakoda. And then there was another pair of chapped lips at his neck and yes, that was just perfect.

"Good," Zuko murmured, pulling away just enough to nip at Jee's bottom lip. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"I refuse to answer that," Jee growled. Zuko smiled and kissed him again, moaning a little as Jee tightened his grip and Hakoda's mouth brushed Zuko's cheek.

It was still a little strange to be the one dictating. Hakoda was kissing Zuko and that was nice, but the plan was to make Jee feel good, not just Zuko. He wanted Jee to be completely comfortable with this, and for Hakoda to feel sure about being involved.

"Stay there," Zuko ordered Jee, sitting up and dislodging Hakoda in the process. He stared down at Jee and smiled reassuringly, reaching for the ties of his under tunic and undoing them with relative ease.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Jee asked, a little sternly.

"Nothing much." It was Hakoda who answered, leaning in close as Zuko undid the last tie and spread the two halves of Jee's tunic apart. He heard Hakoda breathe in a little sharply, and Zuko smiled as the broad, strong planes of Jee's chest were exposed. This was familiar territory. Jee's body was almost as familiar to Zuko as his own was, at this point. He was fairly certain that he had made it quite clear that he found Jee incredibly attractive, but there was something ...flattering in witnessing another man's reaction to his lover's body.

He could feel Hakoda's warm breath ghosting over his shoulder as he leant forwards and stared at Jee's body.

"Relax," Zuko said again, leaning forward to press a kiss to the center of Jee's chest. "This is going to be good."

"...Right," Jee said as Hakoda followed Zuko and tentatively ran a hand along Jee's collarbone. Zuko took a moment to appreciate the difference in skin tone.

But they were going too slow. They could touch each other, that was the whole point of this.

Biting back a sigh, Zuko grabbed Hakoda's hand and pressed it firmly against Jee's chest.

"I am giving you explicit permission to touch him in any way you like," Zuko said to Hakoda, looking him in the eye. "He won't complain."

Zuko felt Jee's fire swirl a little, but ignored him. He would know if the older man was seriously unhappy with the way things were going, and so far it didn't seem so.

"Okay," Hakoda replied softly. He licked his lips a little and Zuko decided that there was nothing wrong with some kissing, especially not when the man was going to be fucking him in the very near future, so he leant in again and gently pressed his lips to the Water Tribesman's, and then again, and again, pressing a little harder and a little closer each time. Jee's fire was growing a little hotter, but Zuko only rubbed at his chest because Hakoda was opening his mouth wider and letting Zuko in.

Yes. Hakoda's mouth was hot, hotter than Zuko would have thought someone from the Pole would be, but then again, Sokka had always put heat off like a furnace and they had all slept as close to him as possible, at the Western Air Temple. Maybe it was a natural effect from living in a cold environment.

Zuko allowed the kiss to go on for a few moments, enjoying the way Jee's skin grew hotter and how his chi shifted between irritation and lust. So he did like watching, no matter what he said. With this in mind Zuko tilted his head and licked deeper into Hakoda's mouth, drawing out a low groan and he made a soft noise in kind when Jee's hands spiked hot where they rested on Zuko's hips.

Okay, that was enough. It was time to get things going, Zuko was so done with luring the two of them into participating.

He broke away from Hakoda and smiled, licking a little at his lips; the other man looked a little flushed but returned Zuko's grin, eyes practically glittering and holy hell that was hot, Hakoda looked just as eager as Zuko felt.

"Zuko..." Jee's voice was tight, strained, and Zuko bent down to kiss him again, just as deeply as he had with Hakoda. He slid himself off of Jee to make room for Hakoda and then began kissing his way down Jee's throat, pausing to nip a little at his pulse point.

He watched with interest as Hakoda pushed at Jee's sleeve and then the other man was lapping at Jee's collarbone. Zuko grinned and kissed Jee's throat. Good, this was exactly what he and Hakoda had discussed. Jee was relaxing under their combined touch and arousal was spiking hot and fierce in his fire - Zuko had known that Jee thought Hakoda was hot, he knew Jee's type and having two people worship your body like this had to be hot.

Hell, it was sexy enough just sharing his lover with another man. That Zuko was allowing this to happen and that Jee trusted him enough to allow a third man into their bed – he found he liked showing off Jee.

He didn't bother responding to Jee and only moved lower, sucking a little as he made his way down Jee's chest. He stopped at one flat nipple and licked, sweeping a hand downwards and rubbing along the hem of the red breeches Jee had on.

Jee was good at fucking in absolute silence – he didn't make a sound, even as Zuko closed his lips over the nipple and sucked hard. His breathing grew heavier, but he was persistently silent and Zuko grinned a little around his mouthful because Jee thought he was making a point, did he?

But then Zuko felt Jee's breath hitch and he looked over at Hakoda, who had mimicked Zuko and that was so very, very hot. He sucked again and Jee hissed a little because Hakoda was sucking at his other nipple and this was just what Zuko had wanted to happen.

Reaching out, Zuko grasped the back of Hakoda's head and pulled himself close to he could kiss the other man again. He heard Jee swear and grinned briefly against Hakoda's mouth before opening his own wider and allowing the Water Tribesman in deeper and fuck, Suki was right after all, because Hakoda was damn good with his tongue.

Zuko made a point of moaning loudly in hopes that Jee would be convinced to kiss the other man because there was nothing more Zuko would like to see than the two of these strong warriors kissing one another and fighting for dominance.

And then hot firebender hands were gripping at his shoulders and Jee dragged Zuko upright, kissing him again and growling into his mouth and that was hot, that was so hot.

"I didn't think you'd like watching," Zuko mumbled against his lips, keeping one hand in Hakoda's hair and stroking as the Water Tribesman returned his attentions to Jee's chest; Jee hissed into Zuko's mouth and kissed him almost desperately.

"I don't," he muttered.

"That's too bad." Jee looked fairly peeved when Zuko broke away and moved back down his body, messily kissing Hakoda once more before continuing downwards, downwards, and Zuko smiled at the growing hardness he found there.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said to Jee, who scowled in a fairly impressive manner for someone who was being serviced by two men. Zuko grinned at him and began tugging at the laces of his breeches. He fumbled and gave up momentarily, choosing instead to bury his face in Jee's groin and feel the swelling of Jee's cock against his cheek.

This was so hot. If he tilted his head up he could watch Hakoda kiss and suck at Jee's chest, watch him run his large, dark hands over it and rub along the ridges of muscle. And Jee was enjoying it, he was tilting his head back again and his breath was coming heavier, not quite panting, but this was barely the beginning. Zuko had so much more in store.

He opened his mouth and sucked at Jee's cock through the soft cotton pants; he heard Jee groan somewhere above him and smirked. He licked a little more until the fabric was soaked and clinging to the outline of Jee's cock.

A hand ran through his hair and Zuko smiled up at Hakoda, who was staring at the shape of Jee's cock with an almost predatory look spreading across his features.

"That's quite the sight," he purred, and Zuko laughed a little, he couldn't help it because it was and he wanted those pants out of the way now.

He swiftly fought with the laces, resisting the urge to burn right through them because Jee would get pissed off if he did that and things were going so smoothly, they couldn't fuck things up now...

He managed, and then he pushed at Jee's pants, pulling them down past his cock and Zuko nearly groaned at the way Hakoda licked his lips and eyed Jee's cock like he was going to devour it.

"Oh, that is a sight," he said again.

"Yeah," Zuko managed before directing his gaze back to Jee, who was looking a little dazed and like he couldn't quite process what was happening. "Lift your hips."

Jee did as he was told without question and Zuko pulled his pants down to his thighs before eagerly leaning in and licking a broad path up Jee's cock. He heard him moan and grinned before glancing at Hakoda, who was watching Zuko's actions with obvious want. Zuko smiled at him and licked up Jee's shaft again, never breaking eye contact with Hakoda, who followed the movement of Zuko's tongue with his eyes.

And then he leaned in and licked right up the side of Jee's shaft, right beside where Zuko had and then he flicked his tongue out at the tip and did something that made Jee groan loudly.

Oh yes. This was just what he had wanted.

With an idea of exactly what he wanted to happen, Zuko licked once more and then sucked at the tip of Jee's cock, tonguing the slit and humming when Jee groaned again. There was nothing Jee seemed to enjoy as much as blowjobs.

Zuko had his eyes closed, but he could feel Hakoda's breath and then his hair as he fitted his mouth over Jee's shaft and whatever he was doing must have been good because Jee swore and his hips jerked so hard that Zuko had to grab them and hold them down to the bed. He let Jee's cock slip from his mouth and stared up at his lover, who had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching Zuko and Hakoda with an intense expression; his pupils were blown wide and his eyes nearly looked black because of it.

He liked it. Zuko licked his lips and went to take Jee's cock back into his mouth, but Hakoda beat him to it and sucked Jee's cock into his mouth, right down to the base and Zuko felt his jaw drop because holy fuck that was hot, he'd never been able to take Jee in the whole way and oh Agni, that looked amazing.

Jee groaned, low and deep and Zuko didn't quite know if he wanted to kiss Jee or just watch Hakoda deep throat him because it was maybe the hottest thing he'd seen in a while.

"Zuko," Jee said, his voice hoarse like it was about to break and Zuko rubbed at his abdomen. Hakoda swallowed hard and Jee groaned.

Zuko was already leaning back in when Hakoda pulled himself all the way off of Jee's cock; Zuko fit his mouth around the shaft sideways and sucked hard, earning himself a cracked groan. And then Hakoda licked at Jee's cock again and his tongue brushed Zuko's lips when he did that and fuck whatever he had thought before, this was much hotter. When Hakoda licked again Zuko did the same, earning himself a brief grin before Hakoda fit his mouth around Jee's cock so that his lips were almost aligned with Zuko's and if he licked again his tongue brushed Hakoda's and ohAgni, that was so hot.

Zuko licked at Hakoda's tongue and was rewarded by the other man's pressing firmly against his, around Jee's cock and fuck, fuck they were kissing and sucking it at the same time and Zuko was aware of Jee groaning again but he was fairly certain that he was groaning too.

Hakoda reached out and cupped the back of Zuko's head, pulling him closer and Zuko moaned around Jee's cock and into Hakoda's mouth; there was saliva everywhere and pre-come slipping down Jee's cock and it was getting all over his face but it was so good, he didn't even care.

"Oh fuck, Zuko, Agni, Zuko."

Zuko moaned again and then Hakoda moaned right back into his mouth and Jee swore, one of his hands grabbed a handful of Zuko's hair andpulled and that was delicious, that was so good and Zuko moaned again, working himself closer to Hakoda's mouth and trying to keep his teeth out of the way as he sought out Hakoda's tongue with his own.

Jee continued swearing above them and Zuko heard himself whimper a little as Hakoda exerted a little more pressure on his neck, while Jee pulled harder at his hair. It was so good.

Hakoda made a soft, pleased sound and pulled back, smiling a little at Zuko. He licked at Jee's shaft once more and Zuko knew what he meant to do as he slid even further down Jee's body, pushing the breeches further down those strong thighs and Zuko hadn't even done that to Jee, had only had it done to himself but he adored it. He licked his way back up Jee's cock and pushed his tongue back into the slit before opening his mouth wider and allowing Jee to push him down and over his cock.

"Here," Hakoda said, gently tugging at Zuko's shoulders. "Lay like this, it'll make things easier." Zuko stopped what he was doing and allowed Hakoda to maneuver him around, ignoring Jee's soft moan of protest. He was moved until he was straddling Jee's body, backwards, with Jee's cock in his face. Hakoda kissed him then, and Zuko moaned, slipping his hands down Jee's thighs and rubbing. He felt Jee's hot hands cup his ass and he moaned into Hakoda's mouth.

Yes, this was so much better. They were getting into it now; Zuko could do less work and just enjoy things as they unfolded.

"Good," Hakoda crooned. "Good, that's just perfect."

Zuko opened his mouth to respond in kind, but Jee bit him, bit down firmly and all that Zuko managed was a low groan. Hakoda kissed him again and then settled himself between Jee's legs, tugging the breeches entirely off and then pushing Jee's thighs up and apart.

Zuko couldn't look away as Hakoda buried his face between Jee's legs and Jee yelped, his hands spiking hot even through Zuko's trousers and then he moaned and Zuko had to press down on his hips to make sure he didn't buck.

"Oh Agni, fuck, fuck, Zuko – no." Jee groaned again and Zuko distantly thought he should do something, but Jee's hands were clenching on and off, gripping his hips and Hakoda moaned, Zuko heard him and Jee must have felt him because he made another strangled noise and squeezedharder, so hard that Zuko was certain he was going to have bruises the next morning.

That was so hot. He hadn't even considered – he hadn't thought Jee would like it and he must have liked it because he was groaning like he was going to die and pressing his face into the back of Zuko's right thigh, his breath scorching.

Without really realizing it, Zuko shifted his hips against Jee's chest and groaned at the friction; Hakoda glanced up at him and raised his head long enough to lick once at the underside of Jee's shaft, before moving back downwards and tonguing at Jee's entrance again and fuck, Zuko had onlyfucked Jee a grand total of once because he preferred it the other way around but this was so incredibly hot to watch and Jee was still groaning and gasping Zuko's name; he wanted to make Jee come, and with that thought he took the head of Jee's cock back into his mouth and suckled a little, tonguing the slit and around the head, before slowly sliding further down.

He felt Jee groan against his thigh.

"Oh Agni. Agni Agni Agni," Jee chanted mindlessly and Zuko hummed around him. He'd never seen Jee lose control like this before and this was worth just about everything, to hear Jee moaning like he couldn't get enough of it and that was so hot.

He watched Hakoda's back arch as he worked Jee, watched as the Water Tribesman's entire body seemed to undulate and Zuko relaxed his throat as best as he could, swallowing as much of Jee's cock as he could without choking; he almost did and swallowed reflexively, earning himself a low, broken groan. Or maybe that was because of Hakoda, or maybe the two of them combined.

Zuko swallowed again and then pulled himself back, sucking hard and fast, groaning when Jee gripped him so tightly he couldn't even rub himself against Jee's chest anymore. He felt his upper body strain forward when he sucked and wished he could get more friction, but he wanted Jee to come, he wanted Jee to come badly. So he sucked hard and fast and without any of the finesse Jee had taught him and instead drank in the man's moans and the muffled noises Hakoda was making. It was so hot and then Jee's entire body spiked hot and he clenched his fingers that much tighter, before he went tense beneath Zuko's body and with a low groan he came.

Zuko swallowed, kept on swallowing until there was absolutely nothing left and Jee's body was lax, his cock softening in Zuko's mouth. He could feel Jee panting against him and let Jee's cock slip from his mouth.

He felt Jee rub at his ass and thighs and sighed, resting his head against Jee's hip. He lazily watched Hakoda kiss and lick his way around Jee's groin, up his thighs; he was running his hands over the exposed skin and Zuko idly watched him explore while Jee recovered.

It was a strangely peaceful moment, even though Zuko was so hard it was almost painful. Hakoda couldn't have been much better, but he seemed content to kiss every inch of Jee's thigh and Zuko's hand. It was so nice that Zuko almost didn't notice as Jee began pulling his pants down over his hips, baring his skin to the cool air. He sighed as Jee pressed a soft kiss to his skin and then nipped a little.

"Up," Jee muttered, urging Zuko to lift his hips as he pulled the breeches further down. Zuko did as he was told and sighed as his erection rubbed against the hot skin of Jee's chest. He felt Jee's large hands cup his ass and then he was spreading Zuko open, using his thumbs as he pressed his mouth to Zuko's hole and –

There wasn't even a word for what Jee did, but Zuko groaned loudly and Hakoda looked up at him with interest as Jee worked his tongue in deeper. He could feel Jee's sideburns brushing against him with every motion of his mouth and it was so hot, he absolutely loved this and he groaned again, helpless as Jee gripped him and held him in place.

Hakoda was smirking when Zuko managed to meet his gaze; he looked amused and crawled up Jee's body until he was out Zuko's immediate line of vision.

Hakoda said something, too low for Zuko to hear and Jee pulled away long enough to say something in response, but then there was a tongue that was utterly unfamiliar inside him and Zuko gasped. Jee knew his body better, but Hakoda's tongue was longer and twisting and it was almost too much, nothing had ever felt this good.

But then there was a new pressure and another tongue pressing in and Zuko nearly sobbed, it felt so good. He didn't even know how both of them were managing to do it, but Jee was spreading him further and Zuko made a high noise he hadn't even known he was capable of making. He tried desperately to rock his hips, but there were two sets of hands holding him down and he couldn't move at all.

Agni, if this was what it was like to have two tongues in him –

He wanted both men fucking him. Badly. He could feel them both working at him, inside of him and around and fuck, he could feel it as their tongues brushed and it was so hot.

"Oh Agni," he groaned. "Agni, Jee – "

He knew Jee's mouth, hotter than Hakoda's, when it bit down on his ass and then sucked. Zuko moaned again and felt Jee's hand run up his thigh – it had to be Jee's hand because it was hotter than the other set and Zuko's fire reacted to his as well.

Dammit, he wanted to see what was going on. Granted, Jee's groin was generally a nice view but it was maddening with the two men behind him, teasing and licking and sucking and – oh, those were fingers, Jee's fingers alongside Hakoda's tongue.

Oh Agni, this was really happening. Hakoda was digging his tongue deeper into Zuko's ass and Jee was kissing his exposed skin and working a finger in alongside that tongue and it was so good. It took no effort to relax into the two of them and moan against Jee's thigh, where he buried his face.

He felt so exposed and there was a part of him that was very aware of the fact that Hakoda had never seen him naked before and that nobody but Jee had really ever seen this before, but there was another part of him that delighted in it, that loved being shared and shown off – and Jee was most definitely showing off, Zuko realized as he bit back another moan. Showing that he knew Zuko's body like the back of his own hand and that he would be the one to decide how things progressed from here out.

It was a claim, of sorts.

All coherent thought pretty much flew out the window when Hakoda moved in closer and did something that resulted in maybe the most embarrassing noise Zuko had ever made. He felt Jee chuckling under him but couldn't do much more than vainly attempt to wriggle his hips back and groan heavily.

"Oh Agni," he muttered, panting against Jee. "Oh Agni, Agni, don't stop."

Hakoda hummed and Zuko nearly sobbed, it felt so good and he wanted more, he really did, but he couldn't even get the words out. He clenched his hand around Jee's thigh, digging in hard to get his attention.

"Ow, fuck, you little shit – "

"More!" Zuko managed, groaning when Hakoda's tongue twisted inside of him. "Oh Agni, please Jee, give me more."

"Fuck," Jee muttered. "Fuck, Zuko."

"Please," Zuko said again, sighing in relief when he felt Jee slip two fingers back inside of him. He strained against their arms and buried his face in Jee's groin, vaguely remembering not to breath hot air on Jee's slowly hardening cock. "Oh yes, yes, fuck, yes."

Jee knew exactly where to touch, knew Zuko's body better than Zuko did, at this point. It took him nearly no time at all to work his fingers in properly alongside Hakoda's tongue and curl, so that he was rubbing against Zuko in the best way and Zuko groaned, so loudly that his voice broke and he didn't care at all. He loved it, loved the feeling of someone deep inside, the sparking pleasure that was jolting along his spine and radiating throughout his body until he was going to come, it was so good.

There was another wetness pressing against Hakoda's and then there was nothing and it hurt, the emptiness and the cold left behind. There were muffled groans and he could feel the two men behind him, but for the life of him Zuko couldn't figure out why the hell they had stopped working him.

There weren't any hands holding him down, so he shakily pushed himself to his knees and looked over his shoulder.

He nearly came from the sight alone, it was so unexpected and hot.

"Oh, fuck." He might have whimpered. He slid from his perch on top of Jee's torso to the bed, staring at the spectacle before him.

Hakoda and Jee were – well, making out. They kissed each other with all of the ferocity of enemies, struggling and straining against one another to get the upper hand. And was so hot, to see Jee fighting for control like that. To see an equally big man straining against his lover's body.

Oh Agni, and they both – the two of them had been licking him and they were kissing now and fuck, that was so hot.

He might have groaned again as Jee either won their struggle or Hakoda gave up; Jee pushed the Water Tribesman over onto his back and gripped the other man's jaw, moving his mouth in a forceful motion that Zuko knew well and wanted desperately to feel over his own mouth.

Except that he couldn't look away – there was no way he could ever look away as Hakoda gripped at Jee's shoulders and moaned, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Jee's body and that was so – it was too much.

Zuko must have made some noise, because the two broke apart, mouths red and panting. Jee turned his head and smiled a little at Zuko, his eyes dark with lust.

"Come here," he said hoarsely. Zuko was barely conscious of his body moving toward Jee's, or the way his breeches tangled around his knees. He all but collapsed into Jee, who sat up and pulled Zuko into his strong arms, kissing him just as fiercely as Zuko had wanted him to, and he didn't even care about where Jee's mouth had been, he just wanted it on his.

But there was Hakoda, Zuko thought as pushed his tongue back against Jee's and moaned. Hakoda was a part of this too, and deserved just as much attention. Besides, if they kept this up Zuko was going to come far too early and he wanted them to fuck him, dammit.

So he pressed a softer kiss to Jee's mouth before smiling and turning to kiss Hakoda, who laid a gentle hand on the back of his head and pulled him in close.

Oh yes, this was delicious. He could feel Jee's hand spiking hot against his thigh, but nothing else. He felt Jee moving and then Hakoda did too, so Zuko sat back and watched as Jee divested Hakoda of his clothing with quick, practiced motions. Stripping on a military ship – even now Zuko had trouble remembering that he was done up in layers of silk more often than not, rather than armor. It took even longer to disrobe now, but he rather thought that Jee enjoyed undressing him a little too much.

Hakoda's simple sleeping robe was easy enough to undo though – Zuko worked at the tie while Jee deftly undid the knot holding his pants up, before pushing them down. Zuko stopped in his actions to watch as endless amounts of rich, dark skin were revealed and the soft cotton caught on Hakoda's cock for a moment, until he lifted his hips so that Jee could pull them all the way down.

Zuko watched as Jee's breath caught and his eyes widened; Zuko liked sucking cock as much as anybody could, but Jee liked it even more, which was more than fine by Zuko because blowjobs were fabulous. But he wanted to taste Hakoda so badly it hurt. His cock looked so good and Zuko had really only ever been with one man and to try someone new –

He moved in just as Jee did and they almost knocked heads. Zuko paused, hovering over Hakoda with his mouth just open. He locked eyes with Jee, who was grinning, and the last of Zuko's reserves leaked out of him. Jee was fine, he had known Jee would be fine. And if he was willing to go down on Hakoda…

Zuko kissed him, ignoring the way Jee licked at his lips. He smiled before pressing a soft kiss to Hakoda's hip and watching as Jee stared at him, licked his lips, and then wrapped his mouth around Hakoda's cock.

Hakoda cried out like he hadn't been expecting it, which Zuko supposed he might not have, especially from Jee. However, Zuko knew firsthand that Jee was an expert in the art of blowjobs and that Hakoda wasn't going to be able to do anything but moan for the next little while.

Idly, he wondered if he should maybe get himself ready for whoever was going to fuck him first. There was a vague sense that they were getting to the crux of things, now that Jee was establishing control over the situation, which was maybe a little more relieving than Zuko was willing to admit.

He licked a little at the soft skin of Hakoda's abdomen, watching as Jee alternated between licking and sucking and kissing, all with great relish. Hakoda was maybe a little longer, but not quite as thick as Jee. His cock was beautiful though, Zuko knew that even without much to compare by. Maybe there would be a second chance in which he could taste that lovely flesh.

For now, it was good enough to work his mouth along Hakoda's body, lapping at dark skin and at an even darker nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Hakoda was moaning, his voice rising and falling steadily and every time Zuko glanced downwards it made his heart soar, because Jee was enjoying himself and Hakoda was having fun and Zuko was going to be fucked by both of them and it was going to be fantastic.

He kissed Hakoda briefly, messily with mostly tongue, before he pulled away and began to struggle out of his own clothing, tearing off his tunic and wrenching his legs free of his pants, which he threw somewhere on the other side of the room. There was a small pot of oil that he usually kept right on the bedside table.

Zuko licked at his lips and glanced at the other two men, who were largely involved with one another. Jee knew how to keep a person on edge for ages without letting them come, so Zuko wasn't too worried as he kneeled back on the bed with oil-slick fingers. He caught Jee's eye before spreading his knees and bringing his hand up between his legs, running slick fingers around his entrance.

It was terribly easy to push two fingers inside himself, after what Jee and Hakoda had done to him. He took his time, drawing the sensations out as he rubbed inside himself and then hooked his fingers, hitting hard against that spot and drawing forth a breathy moan. He held Jee's gaze while he did so, admiring the way his lover's cheeks hallowed and the skill with which he took Hakoda's cock, the way his throat flexed when he took the Water Tribesman down to the very base.

He needed a third finger, Zuko decided as he hung his head and panted. This was nowhere near enough. He still hardly felt the stretch, he wanted something more and he bit back a whine when he looked at Jee again, who licked up Hakoda's cock once before settling back on his heels.

"Zuko," he said roughly. "Come here, with the oil."

Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.

He dipped shaking fingers into the little pot a second time and gracelessly shuffled over to the two on his knees. Jee watched with gleaming eyes, mindlessly rubbing at Hakoda's thigh. Zuko smiled at him, then at Hakoda, who had leant up on his elbows, and all of a sudden it hit him that he was going to fuck somebody who wasn't Jee or Mai.

No, he thought nervously. He wouldn't hesitate. If he did now, Jee would notice and they would have to stop. And to have gone this far – to back out now after everything he had done to even get this to happen, it was impossible. He wanted it, he did.

But he had only ever been with two people.

Zuko licked his lips and refused to look at Jee, who would undoubtedly know. He wrapped his slick fingers around the base of Hakoda's cock tentatively at first, before squeezing gently.

Hakoda made a low noise of pleasure. That helped, a little. And Zuko knew how to do this – it wasn't like he was aiming to make the other man come. All he wanted to do was prepare him. With this thought in mind he ran his hand along Hakoda's shaft, watching the man as he closed his eyes and leant back, sighing with pleasure when Zuko gently ran his thumb over the head.

And then another hand joined his, bigger and rougher.

"You'll need more than that," Jee murmured, rubbing oil where Zuko hadn't. Their hands brushed as Zuko slowly began moving his hand again, watching as Jee dipped his own back into the jar and rubbed more of the oil over Hakoda's cock, until it was gleaming.

Zuko allowed his hand to fall away and watched as Jee finished, until Hakoda was nearly dripping with oil and suddenly it was painful to swallow, he was so nervous, and his hands hadn't stopped shaking.

"You can stop, if you feel uncomfortable." That was Hakoda, whose voice was strained as he leant back up to look a little at Zuko, who froze. "We're not going to make you do something you don't want to."

He could feel Jee staring at him, questioning. He still couldn't bring himself to return the gaze. He somehow felt like he was committing a sin.

"I'm fine," he said steadily. "I want this."

"Straddle him, facing me," Jee said softly. Zuko glanced at Hakoda, who looked a little concerned, and then at Hakoda's cock, hard and big and leaking a little. He did want this. He did.

"Right." He did as Jee instructed, swinging a leg over Hakoda and settling just over the other man's groin. He'd done this enough times with Jee to know how to do it, although it was a little weird to be readying himself with another man's cock.

His hands were still shaking, he noted angrily. He had to tamp down a flare of irritation that Jee would have undoubtedly noticed.

"Sir…" Jee said slowly. It was a title Jee only used in public or when they were having a particularly difficult conversation they didn't want to have. It was something Jee called him when he was nervous, Zuko realized.

Somehow, the realization that Jee was just as nervous was bolstering; Zuko raised his gaze and smirked once at Jee, who was frowning mildly and had a hand hovering near Zuko's thigh, as though he wanted to help.

"Watch me, Commander," he breathed, before lowering his hips and allowing the head of Hakoda's cock to push into him.

He bit his lip against the telltale moan of entry and grinned when Jee's eyes flickered down to where Zuko was sinking onto Hakoda's cock. And it was easy to do so, to take the Water Tribesman in at a steady pace, not stopping. He had been more than ready and this was just one man, this was something Zuko could do with ease. He was vaguely aware of Hakoda's groan from behind him and closed his eyes when he felt Hakoda's length widen a little, before he meted out and pressed them flesh-to-flesh.

Oh yes, Hakoda felt different. Not unpleasantly so, but it was definitely noticeable. Longer, for certain, but the stretch wasn't the same, a slight curve that Jee didn't have, maybe. Good. It felt good to have another man inside of him.

Zuko opened his eyes to Jee, who was staring at him with an expression that was both extremely jealous and extremely aroused.

"Like what you see?" Zuko asked, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. Jee swallowed and looked down to where Zuko and Hakoda met again.

"Yes," he admitted, licking his lips, and Zuko felt himself smile like an idiot. And then he felt Hakoda grip his hips and gently squeeze.

"You feel really good," Zuko tossed back over his shoulder. He shifted his hips experimentally and heard Hakoda groan again; his legs were tense and Zuko realized that the other man was restraining himself from just fucking into him.

"So do you," Hakoda said harshly. "Very good, you're very warm, hot."

"Firebender," Zuko reminded him. "You can move, this is good." He felt Hakoda shift his hips then, a little harder than before, and rolled his own hips in answer.

Slowly, tentatively, the moved together, Hakoda gently thrusting upwards while Zuko rolled his hips against the other man's. He watched Jee, who was staring openly, watching as Hakoda steadily fucked himself deeper and deeper into Zuko.

He looked almost furious, but strangely desperate when he met Zuko's eyes.

"Hurry up," Zuko said, panting as Hakoda put a roll into his hips and things became even better. "I want you in me too. Hurry up."

He felt full already though, with Hakoda inside, but it was unsettling to fuck himself down onto another man while Jee watched with obvious despair. It hit him all at once, a fierce, desperate longing to have Jee inside of him, on top of him, so Zuko could make sure he knew that as good as this was, it wasn't the same.

Jee leaned forward a little, resting a hot hand on Zuko's thigh while Hakoda grasped his hips. Zuko moaned a little when Hakoda found the perfect angle and then held it, fucking so fiercely against the spot that Zuko couldn't stop moaning at that point. He couldn't even stop to tell Jee to hurry up because he was going to come soon.

"Oh fuck, Agni, Hakoda, you feel so good!" Zuko managed, vaguely taking pleasure in the spike of heat against his thighs. Hakoda groaned something out behind him but Zuko was more concerned with holding that angle while Jee finally leant forward. When he brought his hips down he could feel Jee's fingers against the base of Hakoda's shaft, against him and he moaned again.

And then he was very aware that Jee had slipped two fingers in along with Hakoda's cock and that was, fuck, he felt so full, it felt so good. He heard his voice hitch and then there was a warm hand wrapping around his cock and Zuko arched back into Hakoda, whimpering as the man squeezed him. Hakoda pumped him twice, before digging his thumb into the slit hard, hard and so fucking good –

He came then, with no warning at all. Just the feeling of overwhelming fullness and Hakoda's hand on him and then he froze. He might have come all over Jee and he might have cried out but he didn't really know, because Hakoda continued to fuck him right through the orgasm and Jee never withdrew his fingers and Zuko was absolutely positive he was going to die if they didn't give him a moment to recover.

They didn't, and Zuko slumped over onto Jee's shoulder. He could feel his scorching breath against Jee's skin, and Hakoda slowed his pace a little, but Jee didn't stop flexing his fingers and Zuko groaned when he realized that the man had three inside him and Hakoda was there too and he really didn't know if he could take two cocks. This was almost too much.

"Shh," Jee murmured against his ear. Zuko hadn't even known he was making noises. "You're fine, you'll get used to it. Just keep relaxed." He felt Hakoda rubbing gently at his hip bones, slowing his pace until he was just rocking into Zuko, rubbing up against his prostate with every thrust and he didn't have the energy to look, but Zuko was fairly certain he was growing hard again. Hell, he didn't know if he had even gone soft in the first place.

"If it feels like too much, we can stop," Hakoda said, just as gently. Zuko groaned, but more out of annoyance than dismay or pleasure.

"No," he growled. "We're not stopping."

There was a huff of laughter against his ear and Hakoda squeezed his hip again. Jee grabbed Zuko's hand and squeezed gently, before bringing it down to the pot of oil.

"I need you to do this for me," he said hoarsely. "Use a lot. As much as you can."

Zuko dipped his fingers back into the jar and pulled away so he could look at Jee properly.

"Are you sure?"

Jee snorted.

"I should be asking you that," he replied dryly. Zuko smiled weakly and craned his head around to look at Hakoda.

"And you as well? You're sure?"

Hakoda gave him a look of intense disbelief and gestured vaguely at where their hips met.

Right. This was happening. Zuko turned his attention back to Jee, or more specifically his cock, and took it in a firm grip, the way Jee liked it. Moving his hand over Jee's length, he found himself strangely reassured by the familiarity of the act. He had brought Jee off using his hands more times than he could count, and he had prepared Jee like this just as often. It felt good to have the older man's cock in his grip, large and hot and heavy, comforting, almost.

He did as he was asked, stopping only when Jee nipped at his shoulder and withdrew his fingers from Zuko, Hakoda's hips finally stilling.

He felt the loss immediately. Hakoda was no longer enough, Zuko realized with giddy terror. He needed more.

"Lay back," Jee said gently. "And pull your legs up."

With Hakoda's help, Zuko did as he was told, allowing the Water Tribesman to pull him back until Zuko's back was flush against Hakoda's chest, his head nestled on a strong shoulder. Hakoda wrapped his arms around Zuko's chest, almost as if by instinct, and Zuko was surprised by how good it felt – how safe, to be wrapped up in the man's arms.

He pulled his knees up, laying his feet flat on the bed. Jee settled between both Zuko and Hakoda's spread legs, before grasping Zuko's and lifting them higher, pressing a kiss to his right knee. And then he pushed them even further back, until Zuko was spread open wide and wanting with a cock already inside him.

Jee stared at where Hakoda and Zuko met and swallowed, hard.

"It might hurt a little still," he said slowly. "I haven't done this before, I don't know…"

"It doesn't matter," Zuko told him, turning his face a little so it was pressed against Hakoda's. "I've had worse." He didn't mean the scar, either. He'd taken Jee raw before, and the first time had been the single most painful sexual experience Zuko had ever had until this day. It had also been one of the hottest.

"You have to tell me if it's too much."

Zuko smiled at lifted a hand to rub at Jee's jaw, ignoring the way his entire arm shook.

"Yeah, fine, I will. Hurry up, we're waiting."

Famous last words. Jee looked at the two of them for a moment, almost analytically before leaning in and positioning himself against Zuko, against Hakoda, who brought a hand down to stroke at Zuko's cock again, languidly, in an attempt to distract him, maybe, and it almost worked,almost. But he was vividly aware of the press of Jee's cock alongside Hakoda's and he couldn't help but focus on Jee and how in mere moments he would be pushing in alongside Hakoda.

Oh Agni, Zuko thought desperately. Oh Agni, this was it.

And then his legs were pushed higher and Jee was pushing himself in and oh spirits, oh Agni, oh holy fuck he couldn't – there was nothing –

He made a long, high noise he had never to his knowledge made before, and then he couldn't stop, he needed to say something but there was nothing he could say, as Jee pushed in inch by agonizing inch and it didn't hurt, exactly, but it was just too much. It was overwhelming, he felt like he was going to tear apart, right in half, the two of them were huge inside and Jee wasn't the entire way in.

Hakoda might have been groaning too. He could feel the man's chest rumbling beneath him and Zuko tried desperately to move, to get one of them out, to have more, anything, but Jee had his lower body held still and Hakoda was anchoring him to his chest. He couldn't even move, not even against Hakoda's hand and the steady, firm strokes he worked Zuko with, the pleasure maddening against the almost pain of Jee's entry.

"Shh," Jee said again. He had stopped, but he wasn't the whole way in, he wasn't, Zuko knew that, he knew how Jee felt and he knew that Jee hadn't gotten in very far at all.

What if he couldn't? Maybe it was impossible after all. But it couldn't be – it just felt like it. Maybe. He didn't know what to do, there wasn't anything for him to do at all.

"Just relax," Jee murmured, kissing Zuko's ear, then his cheek. "Relax, you'll be fine. You're doing fine, just relax into it." He was kissing Zuko's face, sloppy, desperate kisses followed by harsh, gasping breaths.

"I'm going to die," Zuko blurted out. "You're going to rip me in half."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Zuko moaned. "No, no, no, but I'm so full, I'm so full, oh Agni, spirits, fuck, Jee." Jee didn't stop though. Only kissed Zuko and rubbed his hand alongside Hakoda's, over Zuko's erection, and fuck, Zuko didn't even know how he was hard. He didn't even know if this felt good.

And then Jee was slipping in further and Zuko could feel himself opening up and he might have sobbed because it was so good but also entirely too much.

"Shh." That was Hakoda this time, licking at Zuko's neck and Zuko made another one of those awful whining noises, keening almost, and then Jee was in all the way, all the way and Zuko had never been so fucking full before.

He opened his mouth to say something – to tell them to move, to stay where they were, to get out, just give him a minute, how good it was,anything.

But when he did he sobbed, so hard that his throat ached and he was humiliated by that but he couldn't find it in him to care except he didbecause he sobbed a second time and then he realized he was crying, but not really crying because it didn't hurt, but speech was so far beyond him right now, everything felt so good. It felt unimaginably good, no matter how full he felt, or how he was certain he was going to tear the instant one of them decided to move.

"He's fine," he heard Jee say. "He's fine. I would know if he was in pain. Fuck, you would know, he'd burn you."

"He is hot though," Hakoda replied. "He's burning up."

That's fine, Zuko wanted desperately to say. He had no voice, he couldn't even managed words, Hakoda's hand was still on his length and Jee wasn't moving, but it was all so much, words were entirely beyond him.

"It's normal," Jee said, his voice clearly strained. "I'll know if he's really hurting."

"Zuko," Hakoda murmured. "Do you want us to stop? You have to tell us if you want us to."

He could manage an answer to that.

"Noo," he ground out. "No, Agni, just move, do something, you're killing me, please, please!"

He felt Hakoda shift his hips a little and then Jee withdrew, not entirely, but enough that Zuko faintly realized he was adjusting to the two of them. And then he thrust in again, and the pressure against that spot was intense, so much better than usual and so good that Zuko hardly even realized he was coming again, groaning and sobbing pathetically but he didn't care at all.

And then, finally, finally, both men seemed to find the courage to act, and they were both moving inside of him, in opposition and one was always thrusting in while the other was pulling out and Zuko should have known that two of them would have been able to work so well together, it should have been obvious, except that it wasn't and he could scream because they fucked him all the way through the aftershocks and thatalmost hurt.

He hadn't torn, he realized vaguely. He was still so full that their movements were very, very close to tipping over the edge of pure pleasure and into pain – it didn't quite hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable, he felt like he was too full, but it also felt amazing. He wasn't even moving, Jee was holding his thighs and thrusting into him, tilting his hips just so, whole Hakoda was rocking more than thrusting, but together both felt absolutely wonderful and if he hadn't just come, Zuko was certain he would again.

It was hard to tell who was making what sound, who was rubbing at a nipple and gripping at his hair; whose mouth was nipping at his neck and he could hardly remember his own name, it was so good, so terribly good.

"Zuko," he heard Jee pant out. "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko."

Like a mantra, Zuko thought dazedly. Like Zuko was Agni and the only god in existence and like Jee would die if he didn't say his name. He felt laughter bubble up in his chest, but it came out like a sobbing moan, his breath hitching and harsh in his throat.

"I can't – I can't." It was too much after all; he didn't know if he was hard anymore, but he could feel both Jee and Hakoda so big and huge and it was just too much, he had already come and neither of them were stopping, he was going to die.

He was distantly aware of Hakoda shifting beneath him, of big, unfamiliar hands spreading him open even further and Zuko groaned. Jee pushed his legs up higher then, leaning in over Zuko and kissing him hard, hard and so good, Zuko moved his mouth against Jee's desperately, focusing on the familiar sensations and less familiar taste and the way Jee's fire sparked in response to Zuko's own.

He could have screamed when Jee slid in even deeper and Hakoda thrust a little harder, the angle better for both of them and Jee's cock rubbing up against Zuko's prostate with every slick thrust and he didn't know whether to cry or moan because it felt – it felt – amazing and terrible and sosososo good, it was so fucking good he didn't even know what to do. His face was wet and Jee's tongue was deep in his mouth, just like his cock and Hakoda's cock and neither of them had come yet.

Zuko couldn't even remember how many times he had come. He could barely remember to breathe and he gasped against Jee's mouth, digging his nails into Jee's back and dragging them down, hard, and Jee cried out against his mouth, before pulling away, presumably to get mad.

It might have been tears wetting his face, Zuko thought with strange clarity. Tears or sweat, or even saliva. He didn't know. But he sobbed when Jee pulled away and tried desperately to pull the man back down.

"Please," he groaned, not even certain of what he was asking for any longer. "Please, please, Jee, please –"

And then Jee leant back down, Zuko could practically taste his flame and he opened his mouth desperately, on instinct, just to draw the man close to him. He needed Jee, he needed that closeness, the familiarity, he felt like he was going to pieces, he was certain he was going to die as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him, so intense that it was nearly painful.

But Jee didn't kiss him again, and instead was jerked down to Hakoda and Zuko could hear them kiss, could feel their breaths against his neck and the low groans as the two fought again, and he whined, high and long and desperate because that was so incredibly hot, he wanted to see it, he wanted desperately to watch the two of them kissing but he couldn't even turn his head and he just wanted Jee's mouth back on his own. He cried out again and scratched at Jee's back; that only earned him a hard, rolling thrust and he moaned again, and then yelped as Hakoda's hands dug into his flesh hard.

Zuko felt the man tense and then groan, his hips jerking erratically as he came, and Zuko groaned too, because he was fuller than ever and hot and wet and he felt dirty for liking the feeling, for relishing the sensation and the fact that he had let the man come inside of him. That he was one of the most powerful men in the world and he had just let another man fuck him and come inside.

He groaned again and Hakoda slowly relaxed beneath him, his breath harsh against Zuko's neck. He wanted to kiss the man, to thank him, but Jee was still gently rocking his hips and it still felt so good, even with Hakoda slowly slipping out. He felt the two men kiss again, before Jee pulled him up and Hakoda gently supported him.

"Come on," Jee murmured. "You'll be fine now. It's just me."

His eyes had been closed, Zuko realized. He opened them as Jee lay him back down, on the bed this time. He couldn't look away, not even to check on Hakoda, who was still panting beside them and Zuko could feel his arm pressed against his own.

But Jee was pushing his legs up and Zuko couldn't even help, just let Jee do as he wanted, until his legs were wrapped around Jee's waist.

"You're okay," Jee murmured, kissing the corner of his good eye. "You did wonderful, you were perfect. Just a little more now."

"Do it," Zuko managed hoarsely. "Do it now."

He felt Jee press back inside, with almost no resistance whatsoever and the passage was smooth, obscenely smooth and easier than it had ever been, with all of the oil and Hakoda's seed inside him.

It felt good, Zuko thought.

His hands were free now, so he brought them to Jee's face and cradle the man's chin as he kissed him again, moaning when he moved his own hips and found the perfect angle. He felt strange, different; he felt empty but also relieved. It felt good to have Jee rolling his hips whenever he thrust in, to have that strong body covering his and to have Jee's mouth sealed over his own. Zuko gripped his sideburns for a moment before following them up, up, and running them through Jee's hair, gripping when Jee found the right angle again.

He groaned and then wrapped his right arm around Jee's neck; Hakoda grabbed his left hand, and Zuko gripped the man's hand tightly.

It was very close to making love. They didn't do that often, neither of them were patient enough to do it and Zuko always felt a little silly, going slowly and knowing that Jee was watching his every reaction. But right now it felt good, with Hakoda spent beside them and clutching at Zuko's hand. It was grounding and familiar and good after something so intense. Zuko still couldn't speak, could only kiss Jee desperately and moan whenever the angle was good. And it was so good, to be brought slowly to the edge, Jee was so careful now, he fucked Zuko slowly and deeply and so intensely that it was difficult to even look at the man.

"Zuko," Jee murmured against his lips. "Zuko, look at me."

He would never tire of hearing his name on Jee's lips; he did as he was told and might have smiled stupidly, taking immense pleasure in the familiar sight, in the dark eyes lined with crows feet and the familiar strong features.

"Zuko," Jee said again. With a sharp cry Zuko threw his head back and came again, might have come dry, but he didn't notice or care because Jee carefully fucked him all the way through his orgasm and his hips kept jerking uncontrollably with every brush against his prostate and Jee never stopped, not once. Only moved his hips harder, faster until he was burying moans against Zuko's shoulder, his hips driving into Zuko, who could only clutch at Jee's shoulders and let the man fuck into him, to let him come.

When he did, it was a relief; his moan was hot against Zuko's skin, his release even hotter, and then he stilled, panting harshly against Zuko's skin.

Wearily, his entire body trembling with exhaustion, Zuko unwound his legs and allowed himself to sag into the bed. His arm slid from Jee's shoulders and he lay there staring unseeingly at the metal ceiling as Jee slowly pulled out and drew himself backwards for a moment.

Then he lay down beside Zuko and sighed heavily.

Zuko wanted to tell him that he couldn't speak, but words were still so far beyond him that he couldn't say anything. So he settled on turning his head to smile at Jee and then decided that that was the last thing he was doing because he couldn't even move.

Zuko watched as Jee lifted a shaking arm and rubbed at Zuko's cheek, his face relaxed and surprisingly easy. Satisfied, even.

"Come here," he whispered, moving onto his side and pulling Zuko to him. Zuko allowed himself to be dragged over even if it meant letting go of Hakoda and sighed with pleasure as he was fit against Jee's body, safe and warm and beyond sated, at this point.

"You were wonderful," Jee murmured, just a breath. "Perfect. Thank you."

"You too," Zuko managed. "Both of you. I'm sleeping now."

He felt Jee chuckle and then press a dry kiss to his forehead.

"Go ahead. Hakoda is asleep too."

Zuko didn't bother responding, although he was fairly certain that Hakoda was still awake. He didn't bother mentioning this, just relaxed further into Jee's body, asleep before he even realized it.

* * *

"I wonder," Zuko said some three weeks later, when they were back in the Fire Nation. "If I would be able to take three men at once."

The look Jee gave him was nothing short of horrified. Zuko bit down on the insides of his cheeks to keep form laughing, but wound up giving in when Jee continued to stare in outright horror.

"I'm kidding," Zuko said, rolling over and cursing himself for not bothering to remove his inner robe. "That would probably kill me. Maybe. I thought two would."

"No," Jee managed faintly. "I am not letting you try that. Two is enough. Most people can't even manage that."

It was stupid to feel proud about that fact that he could take two men, but Zuko was proud nonetheless. Even prouder that it had been Hakoda, of all people. Zuko had been about two seconds away from blurting it all out to Sokka when they had stopped over on Kyoshi Island.

He hadn't, though, because Sokka probably would have killed him and Hakoda would have been horrified. One day, he might possibly inform Sokka. Or not. That could prove to be humiliating, if Sokka focused on the fact that Zuko allowed not one, but two men to fuck him.

Stupid, but there was that pride again, and Zuko couldn't help but grin.

"Three is too much," he conceded, throwing an arm over Jee's chest. "You and Hakoda were more than enough."

"Good," Jee said, still a little pale. "I don't think I – well, Hakoda was a good choice."

There were many implications in that, Zuko thought. One of which stood out vividly in his mind and was a particular memory he revisited often.

"He was, wasn't he? Enough to get you to do it again?" He was mostly joking, because he had promised Jee they would only do it once, and he was thankful for the fact that Jee had cooperated with such enthusiasm. He wouldn't make the man do it again, though. No matter how much Zuko might want to do it again. In the future. When he thought he could do it again.

"I suppose…" Jee said slowly. "Well, it wasn't so bad. I would do it again, as long as it's Hakoda you ask to join us."

He might have to try rimming Jee in the near future, Zuko thought. He must have really enjoyed it, if he wouldn't mind having Hakoda again.

"I'll hold you to that," Zuko told him, propping himself on his elbow so he could look at Jee properly. "I might want to again, in the future."

"Duly noted," Jee replied, and Zuko grinned a little, before kissing him.

"So," he said when the broke apart. "Do you think we should invite him here, next time? There's so much more we could do here, like doing it in the bath…"


End file.
